An ultra high strength screw having a bainite structure, a screw joint with such a screw and a component as well as a method for producing such a screw are known from German Patent Application No. DE 10 2008 041 391 A1. The bainite structure has been produced by austempering, and it substantially extends over the entire cross-section of the screw. The screw thus has a tensile strength Rm of at least 1,400 N/mm2. Due to the bainite structure, the screw has extremely high strength values in connection with maximum ductility values. The screw especially has a yield ratio of less than 90% and preferably of less than 80%.
Additional prior art is known from the examination procedure of the above described German Patent Application DE 10 2008 041 391. These are the documents DE 28 17 628 C2 (corresponding to GB 2 019 436 A), DE 1 758 287 A (corresponding to GB 1 200 423 A), DE 1 558 505 A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,088), DE 23 26 882 A (corresponding to GB 1 425 738 A), DE 698 07 297 T2 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,743), JP 09263875 A Patent Abstracts of Japan, DE 10 2005 004 712 A1 (corresponding to EP 1 564 422 B1), GB 1 492 720 A, EP 1 728 883 A1 (corresponding to US 2007/0187003 A1), DE 103 26 898 A1 as well as “Verbindungselement “Pass-Dehn-Schraube”-Mehrfachverschraubung im überelasti-schen Bereich” in “Der Konstrukteur 4”, 1986, pages 40, 42, 44; “Handbuch der hoch-festen Schrauben, 1. Auflage, 1986, page 225, 8.3.3”; SAE-2003-01-1179; SAE-2007-01-1003; and “Vortrag der Arcelor Mittal”.